supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The bad O'Connell kids aged from 3 to 7 throw a tantrum because they have to go to their cousin's birthday party
Gemma and Darren get an invitation Nicole: "One day, Gemma and Darren O'Connell receive an invitation from Gemma's brother Frank and his wife Mimi asking them to attend their son Mickey's 5th birthday party, which would be held in Funky Monkeys in Cityside. So Gemma and Darren decided to take their adoptive children aged from 3 to 7 as a special treat." opens an envelope Gemma: "Darren, look!" arrives in Darren: " " Gemma: " " Darren: " " Gemma: (reading the invitation) " " Darren: " " Gemma: "We'll get the children aged from 3 to 7 to go!" Darren: "I agree. This could be a perfect treat for them." Phone Calls Gemma receives a phone call Nicole: "A few days later, Gemma receives a phone call from Frank with a reminder about the King of the Jungle-themed birthday ice cream social." phone rings answers the phone Gemma: "Hello " Uncle Frank: " " Gemma hires some babysitters for the other kids Nicole: "Then Gemma has to hire three babysitters to look after the other children who were too young and too old to go." dials a number to Gemma books the bus Nicole: "And finally, Gemma asks her friend Mr. Rice, who works as a bus driver in the Europa Ulsterbus Station to drive them to Funky Monkeys in Cityside and to help out at the party." The Tantrum Getting Ready Nicole: "It was the day of Cousin Mickey's birthday, and Gemma is laying the party clothes out on the party goers' beds." lays the Portuguese vigintuplets' party clothes out on their beds lays Hamish's party clothes out on his bed lays Mimi and Pino's party clothes out on their beds lays Gabriela, Romina and Lucas' party clothes out on their beds lays the Singaporean septuplets' party clothes out on their beds lays the Tanzanian undecaplets' party clothes out on their beds Nicole: "When the bad kids aged from 3-7 asked if they " comes downstairs Lucas: "Can I go to my friend's house?" Gemma: "No, not today. We're going to your Cousin Mickey's birthday." Lucas: "I don't like my cousin Mickey!" Gemma: "When is this tantrum going to stop?" Darren: "I don't know." Three Babysitters Arrive doorbell rings The Bad O'Connell Kids Aged from 3 to 7 run away to their friends' houses Darren Chases After Mimi from the Twins Pino: " " (Translated to: "Daddy, Mimi's running away!") Gemma Chases After Lucas from the Triplets Gemma: "No, you are not going with this family, Lucas!" Lucas: "But I want to go with this family because I hate Mickey!" Sadie, Ali, Shruti, Punny, Janaki, Akbar and Munira from the Quindecaplets Chase After Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Rajabu and Selemani from the Undecaplets Sadie: "I'll chase after Thomas, " The Bus Arrives At Funky Monkeys Darren: "Okay kids, what flavor ice cream would you like? We have vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, butter pecan, coffee, rainbow sherbet, mango sherbet, chocolate chip cookie dough, cookies n cream, mint chocolate chip, chocolate maltee Crunch, no sugar added vanilla, lactose free vanilla, french vanilla, pink champagne sorbet, candy cane, Eggnogg, pumpkin, white chocolate, coconut, caramel latte, lemon sorbet, wild berry sorbet, mango sorbet, icing on the cake, old fashioned peanut butter, orange sorbet, pink bubblegum, red velvet, rum raisin, Rocky road, cotton candy, strawberry cheesecake, cake batter, cinnamon, raspberry, Irish cream, pistachio, banana, watermelon sorbet, oatmeal cookie batter, dark chocolate peppermint, orange dreamsicle and raspberry sorbet. What will it be?" Party Aftermath Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Tantrums Category:Game Transcripts